This Again?
by Narceine
Summary: Sequel to my story "Captive". When Sakura finally gets home from the Akatsuki base, her friends and team mates demand to know what happened to her. And when she tells them...Well, they get an idea. Rated T for very dirty song lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura had finally gotten home after the long journey from the Akatsuki base back to Konoha. Her feet were throbbing in pain and she felt disgusting. She was covered in sweat and mud and leaves.

All she really wanted to do was to go home and shower.

That dream was crushed.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A certain hyperactive blond ninja tackled her to the ground in a tight bear hug. "We thought you had died! What happened, Sakura-chan?"

She looked up and noticed that the rest of team 7, team 8, team 9, and Gai's team were crowded around them, waiting to hear the story.

After telling them the (embarrassing) story, they were all staring at her, wide eyed. Then they looked at each other, as if sending a secret message to one another.

"Why are you guys-" Sakura started, but was cut off by being pulled to her feet by Kakashi and shoved towards the direction of her flat.

"Why don't you just go home, take a nice, hot shower, and rest your tired muscles?" Kakashi gave her a mischievous look. She raised her eyebrow.

"Alright..."

So she did exactly what her sensei told her to do. She took a nice, long, hot shower.

When she was finished, she wrapped a short, fuzzy pink towel around herself and stepped out of her bathroom, into her bedroom. Right as she was about to lie down, she felt someone grab her from behind and restrain her arms. Another person stood in front of her and forced two little pills down her throat.

Sakura coughed, and squinted her eyes to see if she could make out the figures of her attackers, but it was too dark to tell. That's when she started feeling dizzy. She knew what was coming next.

_'Damn it...Not this again...'_

And she blacked out.

When she woke up, Sakura wasn't feeling...normal, per say. She was in the interrogation room where Ibiki would torture enemy ninja for information. Though she wasn't tied up, or restrained in any way. She was just sitting on the stone floor.

Sitting in front of her was none other than the copy-ninja.

"KAKASHI-SENSEIIIIIII~" Sakura called loudly. Kakashi's eye twitched slightly.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I wanna sing a song!"

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask. _'Finally!'_

"Go ahead, Sakura."

"ALRIGHT!"

**Come and break me off**

**Come and take me on**

**Come and break me off**

**Come and take me on**

**Don't need detention; I'm the snitch, After school make me your bitch**

**In the hall, Flash your tits, Behind the desk, Suck my dick**

**Today's lesson plan is how to give a rim job**

**Bury my face in your ass and beat me til your cock throbs**

**Seesaw, Seesaw, Slide my face up and down**

**On the desk, By lockers, Fuck me on the playground**

**Allow me time to get my A from a D**

**I missed class for this now motherfucking rape me!**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Show me your chest**

**Ring the school bell, It's time for recess**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I need an A+!**

**Take off my pants and make me start to bust!**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I've been a dirty whore**

**I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Keep me after class!**

**I've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my ass!**

**I've been a bad little boy and I need to be punished**

**Will you slap me, Tap me, Pull my hair and make me scream "uh!"**

**A matter of fact, Will you jump me in attack?**

**Will you fuck my til I bleed, Give me what I fucking need!**

**Teacher, Teacher, Fuck me like my preacher; Be so naughty, Do my body**

**Take me down like you take this shawty, Go ahead and work your body**

**Wipe it with your cum shield, Who raided, Ex-Steal**

**It's done like Jenna Jamison; "We can be more than just friends..."**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Show me your chest**

**Ring the school bell, It's time for recess**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I need an A+!**

**Take off my pants and make me start to bust!**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I've been a dirty whore**

**I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Keep me after class!**

**I've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my ass!**

**Like my dick in my pants; It's going up, up, up**

**Like your mouth on my shaft; It's going down, down, down**

**You can raise me up, You can break me off**

**I'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my play**

**Like my dick in my pants; It's going up, up, up**

**Like your mouth on my shaft; It's going down, down, down**

**You can raise me up, You can break me off**

**I'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my play!**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I need an A+**

**Take off my pants and make me start to bust**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Show me your chest!**

**Ring the school bell, Yeah, It's time for recess!**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Keep me after class**

**I've been a bad boy so take that paddle to my ass**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I've been a dirty whore!**

**I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard!**

**Be a whore for an A, Got a couple of D's**

**Hey, I can get real horny with B's**

**Gotta take off your clothes but slow like a stripper**

**Slide down my pole, I think I should dip her**

**My testes gonna slap that ass, If the test is oral I think I'll pass**

**Throw me up against the desk, Throw me up against the desk**

**I think *haha* I think I'm gonna pass this test**

**Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, You're a sex angel from above**

**I'll be your book worm and give you all my love**

Kakashi stared at his young student, having a major nosebleed. This was almost as good as reading his Icha Icha Paradise!

Who knew this innocent pink-haired girl would know such dirty songs?

"Did'ja like it, Kaka-sensei?" She asked him, grinning wildly.

A knock at the door sounded, and Kakashi swore loudly. Why did they have to interrupt _now_?

"Kakashi-sensei, it's my turn to play with Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi sighed and got up. He opened the door and a blur of orange blasted past him.

"Naruto, don't forget...You need to get her to sing for you." Kakashi said, making the "okay" symbol with his fingers. Naruto gave him a fox like grin and nodded.

"I won't forget!"

Kakashi shut the door behind him, leaving a hyper Naruto with a horny Sakura. This will be interesting.

**Author's note; I'll try not to take forever in updating this. The next chapter should be out within the next few days.**

**Song Used: Innocent High by Blood On The Dance Floor**

**I'll probably be using a lot of Blood On The Dance Floor, because they have some of the dirtiest songs I've ever heard. But I do know of some songs from other artists that I will be using for sure. I think you'll like them. *wink* **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved cheerfully. Sakura jumped to her feet and waved back at him, her hand inches from his face. She grinned.

"Narutooooooo~" Sakura sang out to him. Naruto looked at her.

"Yes, Sakura-cha-"

"I WANNA SING!" Sakura yelled, cutting Naruto off in the middle of his -chan. Naruto grinned at her.

"Go for it."

**S-T-A-R**

**S-T-A-R (What?)**

**S-T-A-R (Queen bitch)**

**S-T-A-R**

**I'm on the top**

**There's no luck **

**Never turned around to stop**

**Make my move **

**Make you move**

**Make you wanna hear me talk**

**See me walk**

**See me fuck**

**See me suck a lollipop **

**(Mmm) Wanna get messy**

**I'll make you hot**

**Make you rock **

**I'll leave the world in shock**

**I'm your tease**

**I'm your fuel**

**I just wanna see you drool**

**On your knees**

**Pretty please**

**You wish you were my main squeeze**

**L-L-L Luxury.**

**Fuck me, I'm a celebrity**

**Can't take your eyes off me**

**I make you fuck me just to get somewhere**

**Fuck me, I'm a celebrity**

**Can't take your hands off me**

**I know you wanna suck me**

**Whachu waiting for**

**Lip gloss and lollipop**

**Let's rock I wanna pop**

**Can't take your eyes off me**

**I'm all that you can see**

**Lip gloss and lollipop**

**I'll make your _booty drop_**

**Can't take your eyes off me**

**I'm everything you wanna be**

**Mmm hot damn, here I come**

**Tell me how you want it done**

**At the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall**

**You can choose, either way you will end up on the news**

**(Yeah, just like you wanted, right?)**

**Do I make you wet**

**It's all about the C-U-N-T**

**I wanna hear you say**

**Love my pink knife**

**You wish you had a slice of me**

**(I'm a celebrity)**

**Fuck me, I'm a celebrity**

**Can't take your eyes off me**

**I make you fuck me just to get somewhere**

**Fuck me, I'm a celebrity**

**Can't take your hands off me**

**I know you wanna suck me**

**Whachu waiting for**

**Lip gloss and lollipop**

**Let's rock I wanna pop**

**Can't take your eyes off me**

**I'm all that you can see**

**Lip gloss and lollipop**

**I'll make your _booty drop_**

**Can't take your eyes off me**

**I'm everything you wanna be**

**(x2)**

**O-M-G, L-O-L**

**It's true but sex will always sell**

**Now it's time for you to go**

**So what? So what?**

**(x2)**

**Oh my god**

**Can't you tell my (Mmm)**

**Makes you wanna sweat**

**Am I all set?**

**Not yet, not yet**

**(x2)**

**(Mmm)**

**Lip gloss and lollipop**

**Let's rock I wanna pop**

**Can't take your eyes off me**

**I'm all that you can see**

**Lip gloss and lollipop**

**I'll make your _booty drop_**

**Can't take your eyes off me**

**I'm everything you wanna be**

**(x2)**

Naruto nearly fainted right on the spot. She had told them about the dirty songs she had sang to the Akatsuki, but..._damn_. He didn't know they'd be that hot.

Sakura skipped around Naruto in circles, humming the tune to her little song, as Naruto sat on the stone floor in a daze. When Sakura noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her, she bent down and grabbed him by his jacket, violently jerking him to his feet.

"Narutoooooooo~" Sakura whined, "Why aren't you paying attention to me anymore?"

Naruto looked over at her pouty face and passed out.

Sakura kicked him in the side, hard, trying to "nudge" him awake. It didn't work. So she instead began pounding on his chest.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE-"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come iiiiiiiin~" Sakura sang, giggling at how funny she sounded. The door swung open to reveal Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura got up and glomped him.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun~" Sakura cried, "I needs a huuuuuuuuug!"

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Tch, no way." He then moved his gaze to Naruto's limp body on the floor. "What happened to the Dobe?"

"He passed out because of my beautiful singing powers!" Sakura smiled crazily. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Suuuure..."

He picked up Naruto's body, threw it out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIEEEEEES!"

...Was it too late for him to run?

**Song used: Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke had to literally pry Sakura off of his body and hold her at arm's length.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!" Sakura shouted, attempting to launch herself at Sasuke again, but failing. Sasuke held her back with one hand while she flailed her arms wildly and tried to push against his hand.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Sakura whined, "I just wanna hug youuuuuuu!"

Sasuke's eye twitched at her insanely irritating whining.

"Sakura, SHUT. UP." He growled at the pink haired girl. She just made an odd squealing sound and pushed harder against his hand.

"Sasuuuukeeeee-kuuuuun!" She whined over and over again in a mantra.

"Sakura, calm down." He hissed angrily.

"But Sasuke-kun, I just wanna see your peacock!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was she talking about.

"Um...What?"

Sakura suddenly stopped pushing against his hand and stood up straight, looking him dead in the eye. She opened her mouth, took a breath, and...

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock**

Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating

Come on, baby, let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath

Words up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show, oh  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful, oh  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a bow, oh

I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
what you're hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
what you're waiting for? it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss  
need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot

I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing  
(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
whatchu hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

Oh my God no exaggeration  
boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I am so unprepared  
You've got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow lookin' treasure  
such a sight to see  
And it's all for me

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
whatchu hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

Come on, baby, let me see  
What you're hiding underneath!

Sasuke's jaw dropped as she took a bow, grinning naughtily at him. He stood board-stiff.

"Sasuke-kuuun, did you like my song?" She batted her eyelashes at him. He didn't move.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked innocently, poking him in the shoulder. He still didn't move at all.

Someone knocked at the door. Sakura ignored it and continued poking Sasuke, trying to get him to snap out of his daze. There was another knock. Sakura still ignored it.

"What a drag..." Someone mumbled from behind the door. Sakura grinned evily at the voice.

She skipped over and opened the door, revealing a very irritated Shikamaru.

"One second!" She held up three fingers and grinned. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Sakura...You're counting wrong-"

Sakura just skipped away. Shikamaru slumped against the door frame, waiting for the pinkette to come back.

Sakura came back, holding a completely frozen Sasuke. Shikamaru raised two eyebrows this time.

"Sakura...what-" He was cut off when Sakura threw Sasuke into the wall and dragged Shikamaru inside, slamming the door behind her.

"What a drag..."

**Song used: Peacock by Katy Perry. **

**I got a few requests for this song, so I decided to use it. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"What a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled when Sakura pulled him into the room. She grinned wildly at him. Her pupils were so dilated that both her eyes were almost entirely black.

"Sakura,"

"Shima... Shikeka... Shema... Shimake... Shi-" Sakura struggled to say his name.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru," Shikamaru recited slowly. Sakura nodded.

"Shi-ma-ka-ru," She said. Shikamaru sighed.

"That's close enough I guess..."

"I is gonna call you Pineapple-kun because your hair looks like a pineapple," Sakura giggled loudly. Shikamaru face-palmed.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Pineapple-kun?"

"What did you take...?"

"Well, when I was really little I reeeeeeeeeeally wanted this stuffed unicorn but my parents wouldn't buy it for me so I took it but they made me return it because that is stealing and I is not a stealer and then this one time I-"

"Stop. That's not what I meant," Shikamaru sighed. "I meant, what did you do to make you like this?"

Sakura looked at him oddly.

"Pineapple-kun, I is confuzzled,"

"What a drag..."

They sat there for another few minutes, merely looking at each other. Every once in a while, Sakura would give him a manic grin, and Shikamaru would roll his eyes and look the other way.

"Hey, Pineapple-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Can I sing yous a song?"

"You want to sing me a song...?"

"Well duhhhhhhhhhh! I just said that! Dummy-head Pineapple-kun," Sakura humphed.

"Go ahead Sakura... You can sing me a song," Shikamaru mumbled.

"YAY!"

Sakura stood up and started shaking her butt while she began to sing.

**I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**

{Dirty Talk}

Kitten Heels, Lingerie,  
Pantyhose, Foreplay,  
Legs up, on the bar,  
In the back of your car,  
Latex, champagne,  
Bubble bath, whipped cream,  
Cherry pop tag team,  
Can you make me scream

I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,  
I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night

I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, {talk} dirty when you talk {talk}

{Dirty Talk}

Blindfold, feather bed,  
Tickle me, slippery,  
G spot, nasty pose,  
In a video,  
Love machine, by myself,  
Climax, hot wax  
S&M on the floor, I like it hardcore

I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,  
I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night

I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk

I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
**I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**

{Dirty Talk}

Can you go down,  
Are you up for it, baby  
Can you turn me out, are you up for it

Talk to me... talk to me...  
Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me

Talk to me... talk to me...  
Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me

{Dirty Talk}

I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk

I am no angel  
I like it when you do that stuff to me  
I am no angel  
I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk

{Dirty Talk}

When Sakura finished, she plopped down in front of Shikamaru, whose jaw was dropped to the ground.

Shikamaru never would have expected Sakura to be so... dirty. He thought she was still an innocent little girl. But her naughty song and little stripper dance told him otherwise.

"Where did you even hear a song like that?" Shikamaru asked her. Sakura shrugged.

"Kakashi,"

Shikamaru face-palmed.

"It figures..."

Sakura shook him by the shoulder.

"Hey Pineapple-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura...?"

"What's that hard thing sticking out in your pants?"

Shikamaru's face paled and he looked down. Sure enough, he had an erection.

"What a drag..."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Shikamaru rushed to answer it. Outside the door stood his teammate, Ino Yamanaka.

"Shikamaru, your face is all red. What-"

"PINEAPPLE-KUN, CAN YOU TELL ME THAT THAT THING IN YOUR PANTS IS NOOOOOW?" Sakura yelled.

Shikamaru dashed out the door before Ino could even question him.

Ino stepped into the room and gave her childhood friend an odd look.

"HEY, are you a model?" Sakura asked, starry-eyed.

Ino smiled. She could get used to this.

"JUST KIDDING! You uglaaaaay!"

...Scratch that.

**The song was Dirty Talk by Wynter Gordon. The song was suggested to me by RaccoonMetal. I got a few suggestions, but I thought this one would be the most amusing. **

**Send me your suggestions for next chapter's song. C:**


End file.
